Enter Title Here
by PruBen
Summary: A girl is missing her best friend, but suddenly an attack changes her life forever.
1. So we meet again, but I've changed

[Enter title here]

By: Jessica Xao 3

~Prologue~

_The waves rolled against the small island shore. There she sat, on top of a small rock not too far away from the edge of the shoreline. She looked up at the sky. It was a dark, broodingly lonely red-orange. She felt so alone. Diving off the rock, she slowly swam back to shore. Still feeling so alone, she walked up the lonely tree path to where she now lived alone again. Her companion, most trusted and loved friend, had left her._

~Seven Years Later~

Momo was lost. She no longer had her best friend. She was alone. It was now just her on the island. Everyone else either moved or died. But she was left. Left alone, hoping that her one true friend. The one special person in her life, was now gone. Hoping he would come back. Climbing up the rocks, Momo set out to reach to top. Where her and he would sit. They would sit there for hours into the night. But, as she rose onto their old spot, she sighed in loneliness. He was gone, gone into the darkness. And now it was her turn. But Momo would never give up. No, he would return to her, or she would bring him back. Even if it meant leaving this deserted island for good. "Why did you leave, Felix? Why?" He left without a goodbye. "Felix, why did you surrender to the darkness like all the others. You promised me…" Momo closed her eyes as she remembered that day. '…Don't ever forget! We'll never surrender to the darkness!' A young blonde boy named Felix said to the little dark and red headed girl who was a year younger than him. 'Never!' She agreed giving him the official sign of approval. One of her smiles. Felix loved that smile. He hugged her and laughed. 'Good!' Momo was still smiling as she was deep in her memories until someone grabbed her and covered her mouth, keeping her from screaming. Not that it would've helped anyways. Quickly looking up, she saw blonde hair that looked way to familiar. Seeing her eyes widen, the person let go of her and pulled down his hood. "F-Felix?" Momo said softly. "Yes, Momo. I am back. Better than ever too!" Suddenly he lunged at her. Making Momo gasp and dodge quickly. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She said sad and scared. This couldn't be him. Felix would never attack her like that. Never. "Sorry, love. But I need to get rid of everything that makes me weak. And that includes you." He smirked wickedly again, and pulled out his sword. The blade was a light purple in color and had swirls all up and down the blade. "What?" Momo said freezing but recovering quickly enough to dodge as the blade sliced the air next to her. "Sorry, but let's face the fact. Your pureness makes me weak. I cannot be tied down by you any longer." And with that, he stabbed Momo in the stomach. "Wh-What?" She said yet again looking down at the blood staining her light-colored clothes. As her blood flowed out around her body, Felix watched with satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving the now dying teenager alone. 'This is the end…' She thought desperately trying to get the wound from bleeding anymore. But, as she closed her eyes, Momo saw someone appear. He had flaming red hair and picked her up as she lost consciousness.


	2. Confusion

[Enter Title Here]

~Chapter 2~

Momo opened her eyes, to find herself in a room with white walls, and no windows. Sitting up, the dark-haired girl found herself on a black bed. Her clothes were no longer the shorts and stained shirt she had been wearing when she went unconscious, but a long black cloak. "What's going on?" She heard herself say quietly. "Where am I?" Starting to sit up, Momo quickly realized the danger of her current situation. Eyes widening, she quickly stood up from the bed, but then winced and held her stomach in pain. 'I guess my wound isn't fully healed.' She thought to herself while mentally groaning and slapping herself. "I'd stay sitting or laying down. Your wounds were pretty bad." Instantly turning around, Momo found herself looking up at a very tall man. Who was wearing the same cloak she was. He had spiky bright red hair, with strikingly green eyes. Underneath those eyes, he had small green upside-down triangles on his high cheekbones. He looked about at least six feet tall, towering over her small frame. Quietly, while still looking up at his frowning expression, Momo sat back down reluctantly. "Who are you? Where am I?" She said softly. "You're somewhere where he can't hurt you." She glared. "I have to go back!" He frowned again, causing Momo to shudder and shiver in fear. "I said you're staying. Since its my fault your still injured." Momo felt her jaw drop with shock. "Huh?" She said promptly closing her mouth with her finger. "I said, I waited to long to get you. If I would have just grabbed you when I was told, then you wouldn't be injured now." Turning away, he stomped out of the room. 'Weird much…?' She thought with a sigh. Laying back, she stared up at the ceiling. It was white, just like the walls. Plain and blank. Just like her memory. The last thing Momo could remember was being atop a large hill… On a deserted island… Then she saw Felix, only it wasn't the Felix she had grown up with. He was dark and evil. Then she remembered being attack and then hit, in the stomach.. After that, all Momo could remember was waking up here, and having an encounter with the tall, pissy redhead male. In after what seemed like forever, Momo woke to hearing the door open. There he stood, holding a small tray of food. "Here. Thought you'd be hungry." He said offering it out to her as he walked over to where she was laying on the big bed. It was a small cup of water and a bowl of Miso soup. Yum~ Her favourite. "Thanks." She muttered taking the tray from him. As she grabbed it, their hands touched.

He instantly pulled away from her. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He muttered as he turned to leave again. "Axel… wait, can you answer me one thing?" He turned his head to look at her. "What?" She took a deep breath and then asked, "Where am I? What is with these black coats? What do it have to do with Felix..?" He frowned and leaned against the wall. "That's more than one… But, to answer them all, your at the Castle that Never Was. The coats resemble Organization XIII. A group of powerful Nobodies. And about the kid who attacked you, Felix you say his name is?" She nodded quickly. "No clue." And with that, he turned and left, leaving the door slightly open.

Momo had finished eating, and was now just sitting there, staring off into space. There wasn't much in her small, but spacious room, except a bed, bedside table, and a lamp. Feeling the need to explore her new environment, Momo stood and was about to take a step towards the door when it opened. Behind it was a boy about her height, who was blonde with bright blue eyes. "Hello. You must be number XIV, Momo. I am Roxas, here to take you down to the grey room." She just stared at him. "Uh, ok?" He nodded and walked back out, she followed him, her curiosity now getting the better of her.

They came to a room that was completely grey. One side of the room was covered completely in huge transparent walls. It took her a second to realize they were huge windows. That out looked the entire city. 'Wow.. Its so big and dark outside…' She thought to herself. "This is Saix." Roxas whispered as a tall man with bright blue hair and pointy ears walked in. He had an "X" scar across his face right on the bridge of his nose. He looked down at her, and instantly frowned. "I see she's awake. Roxas, take her out to Twilight Town to teach her the ropes." He nodded and sighed as Saix walked up to the glass windows and just stood there. Roxas lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist, opened up a dark shimmering portal. "Come on.." He said walking through it and disappearing. Momo followed, her curiosity spiked.

Momo had absolutely no idea where she was when she exited the portal. She found herself in a huge town. Filled with tall brownish orange buildings. "I see you're here now." The sound of Roxas' voice made her jump. "Uh, yea. Is this Twilight Town?" He nodded. "What is your weapon?" She just looked at him. "My… weapon?" He nodded and suddenly, his Keyblade appeared in his left hand. "You see, mine's a Keyblade. What is yours?" She shrugged. "No idea… Though, I am good with spiked wheels." He laughed. "Like, Axel's Chakrams?" She shrugged again. "Well, let's find out then. There's some Heartless now." As Roxas spoke, a shadow appeared. Momo turned and found herself thinking, 'this will be easy!' And then she charged.


	3. Remembrence Brings Pain

[Enter Title Here]

Chapter-3

Jessica Presutti.

And the Heartless charged to her as Momo charged at it. Roxas watched as she suddenly summoned a Chakram. Then another. "I knew it. She's fire. Just like Axel." As Roxas summoned his Keyblade, he was shocked to find her completely slay the Heartless. "Momo, what level are you?" He said letting his Keyblade disappear. "Uh, I dunno. I guess one." His eyes widened. "That was a level 9. Wow, you're pretty strong." He laughed. "Want to go get some sea salt ice cream?" She shrugged. "Sure?" He smiled again. "You're going to like it. Come on." He said walking to the main part of the town. "Here you go. Follow me." He handed her a blue ice cream bar on a stick. Momo looked at it, then licked it curiously. "Yum~" She said smiling. "good isn't it?" He asked taking her to the top of the train station. "Wow, its beautiful." Momo said eating her ice cream as she sat next to Roxas on the ledge. "Yea. Axel and I used to come here everyday after our missions." He said softly looking out at the setting sun. "You don't anymore?" She asked finishing her ice cream and looking at him.

"No, we stopped because it reminded little Roxas here of someone we used to know." Said Axel as he came around the corner. He was holding his own ice cream bar as he sat on the other side of Roxas. "I'm surprised you brought her up here, Roxy." He said taking a small bite out of his sea salt ice cream. Roxas said nothing, but Momo could see him tense his grip on the small stick holding up the ice cream. "H-Hey, don't be mean to him, Axel!" She said frowning and leaning over slightly to look at him. "I wasn't trying to be. I was answering your question. Since he probably wasn't going to." Roxas sighed. "Look, she was an old friend of mine and Axel's but something happened to her. But it was long ago, so its all good!" He said putting on a fake smile. Momo sighed. "If you say so." She said taking another bite out of her ice cream. The three continued to sit there for a while. Until it was almost dark. "I think its time we head back." Roxas said standing up and getting off the ledge. "O-Ok!" Momo said following his. As she turned the corner, she looked back at Axel. He turned and met her eyes, causing her to blush slightly and quickly follow Roxas to the portal to get back down.

Once they were back, it was dinner. The two ate heartily and all was quiet. Soon once they had all cleared the table, everyone went to their rooms.


	4. Meet Zexion

[Enter Title Here]

Chapter-4

By: Jessica Presutti

Momo was lying on her bed just staring at the wall when she heard a knock. "Huh?" She said. "Who is it?" She opened the door to find a tall purple-haired boy with his hair covering one his left eye at the door. "I'm Zexion. It seems I have yet to introduce myself." Momo felt herself frown slightly. "At this time of night?"

"Its not that late." He answered a bit timid. "Well… I guess not. Would you like to come in then?" She said. He nodded blushing very slightly. "S-Sure?" She smiled slightly and stepped aside to let him in. Zexion took a small step in. "Is my room like everyone else's? Dull and boring?" He nodded, brightening up a bit. "Yes, only mine has a bunch of books." He smiled but then was serious again. "Did you know we all have titles…?" Her look of confusion answered his question as he continued. "Well, I am the Cloaked Schemer. Axel's the Fiery Assassin. Roxas the Keyblade wielder…" She looked at him. "What would mine be?" Momo asked curiously. "Well, I can't be sure… What can you control?" Momo shrugged again. "As far as I know, Fire. But, Roxas thinks Illusions too…" Zexion's light purple eyes went sharp. "Did you say… Illusions…?" She nodded gulping softly. "I control Illusions.." He said frowning. "Um, you do?" She said. "Cool!" She added smiling widely trying to ease the now awkward atmosphere. "Well, I'll think about your title later, now I think it's high time you sleep." Zexion quickly said as he opened the door to leave. "Wait, what about the Illusion thing?" Momo said taking a step towards him. "We'll see about that some other time. Now, just rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." He answered sternly and shut her door, leaving Momo alone again. _'What a weird guy…' _She thought to herself. He was weird too. So shy. But he couldn't help himself.

Zexion made his way to his room slowly. He was deep in thought. _'I wonder why Xemnas let her join at this time… Xion had already been dealt with… Is she maybe another puppet?'_

These thoughts were running through his mind as he opened his door. Three of the white, pale walls were covered in bookshelves, which were filled with books. Multiple different kinds of volumes, each of a different colour and genre. He laid his head down and fell asleep.


	5. Meet Demyx It can't be!

[Enter Title Here]

Chapter 5

Jessica Kirkland

~Zexion~

_Filling his dreams that night was her. He felt himself fall to his knees under her intense stare, as a sweep of fire blew around them, yet the smell wasn't of burning ashes, but of sunflowers and meadows. 'Illusions and fire' he cursed softly. "Why? Why are you able to control what he and I have?" He heard himself say as he glared up at her. "Why…? I haven't the mind to know." She answered as if that should be clear to the light, purple-haired male._

Zexion sat up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face from his brow. "'Why… I haven't the mind to know…'?" He quoted from his dream. "It was so intense…" He breathed softly as he stood and changed into his usual black cloak. He checked the time as he zipped up his coat. "Its still so early…" He whispered. "I might as well look up the meaning to those strange words then.." He said as he went over to a random shelf as he pulled out a book. It was black with silver trim along the pages. _'Illusions in the Mist of Fire.'_ "Perfect." He said as he began to leaf through the pages.

~Momo~

Momo yawned as she sat up. Stretching her arms, she looked out at her room. "Still so bland. I really need to find something to decorate this place." She muttered as she stood and changed into her Organization coat. Zipping it up, she spiked her hair in its normal fashion and tied up the laces on her boots. They were combat boots that went up to her knees. Momo had no idea where she got them, they had just appeared that morning next to her bed. She guessed that they went along with the coat. She did see everyone else wearing them, so she should be right. As she walked out of her room, she bumped into a tall blond. "Whoa, watch where you're going." He said laughing slightly. He was holding a blue guitar thing in his right arm as he held her from falling. "I'm Demyx. " He said smiling and letting go of her as she steadied herself. "M-Momo.." She answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said smiling. "That's alright. I should've watched where I was going." She said smiling slightly. "Ha-ha! That's ok! Come on, let's go!" He said loudly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. "Huh?" She said gasping as he pulled her down the hall.

_~Zexion~_

Meanwhile, Zexion was pouring through his books, trying to find if there has ever been an instance where a Nobody at all, was able to control more than one power. He sighed deeply as he tossed yet another book onto his bed. Nothing. _'Why can't I find anything?'_ He thought to himself. _'Surely there must be something on this.'_ Frowning, he pulled out yet another book. This one having golden lining and a soft blue cover. "huh?" He said looking down at it. "When did I ever…?" He asked softly. Opening, the cover, Zexion's eyes widened. "…It can't be…" He whispered. "Not… the true…" He instantly pushed the book back to the back of the bookshelf and quickly shoved all of his books back in. There was no way she could be the one, could she?

He quickly straightened the bed sheets and left his room.


End file.
